Lullaby Night
by Berry Kyu
Summary: [DISCOUNTINUE] Sekelompok orang pemecah misteri yang kan mencoba memecahkan misteri di sebuah rumah mewah yang sudah tidak terpakai. Menguji keberanian mereka dengan tinggal disana. Apa yang akan terjadi disana? /WONKYU/BOYLOVE/KYULINE/ABSURD


**^^Lullaby Night^^**

**Chapter 1 : Minho. Choi Minho**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Cast : Minho, Suho, Changmin, Jonghyun**

**Genre : Horror, Mystery, Angst, Friendship, and Romance.**

**Rated :T+**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya. **

**Summary : Sekelompok orang pemecah misteri yang kan mencoba memecahkan misteri di sebuah rumah mewah yang sudah tidak terpakai. Menguji keberanian mereka dengan tinggal disana. Apa yang akan terjadi disana?**

**Warning : GaJe, Boys Love for WonKyu, FriendShip for Changmin's Line, Typos, Newbie.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

_"__Sebuah lagu pengantar tidur mengalun setiap tengah malam dengan suara yang lirih dan menyayat hati, membuat bulu kuduk meremang"_

**#AT THE CHANGMIN'S LINE APARTMENT**

**PKL 22.30 P.M.**

Changmin's Line, itulah nama sebuah kelompok yang beranggotakan 4 orang, termasuk sang ketua. Mereka adalah sekelompok orang yang akan memecahkan misteri demi misteri. Kemampuan mereka untuk memecahkan misteri tersebut tidak lagi diragukan, mereka telah mendapatkan lebih dari 100 penghargaan atas keberanian mereka untuk membuat misteri misteri tersebut terkuak sampai mendetail.

Changmin, Jonghyun, Minho, dan Suho. Itulah nama mereka, sangat dikenal seluruh pelosok Korea Selatan. Keberanian dan kekuatan persahabatan yang menjadi prinsip mereka, membuat mereka dapat memecahkan misteri yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Ahh~ Akhirnya, misteri di museum itu sudah selesai. Liburan, Aku datang~" Suho merentangkan tangannya. Si bungsu nan penakut ini memang menunggu moment ini.

"Tch… Eh penakut, siapa yang bilang kita akan libur?" Tanya Jonghyun dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek, di tangannya ada sebuah foto dengan ukuran yang sedang.

"A-a-apa? Tidak liburan?" Tanya Suho kebingungan, lihatlah, melihat wajahnya yang kebingungan itu membuat para hyung-nya itu tertawa, kecuali Jonghyun.

"Tentu saja tidak! Lihatlah ini" Jonghyun memberikan selembar foto yang berada di tangannya kepada Suho. Suho terbelalak kaget melihat foto yang sudah berada di tangannya itu. Keringat ddingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"I-i-inikan rumah terangker seantero Seoul. Apakah kita akan menyelidiki tempat ini juga?" Cicit Suho dibalas dengan anggukan dari seluruh hyung-nya.

"Shireo!" Tolak Suho melemparkan foto itu kesembarang arah. Changmin yang berada di kursi kerjanya pun bangkit dan mengambil foto yang tadinya Suho lempar.

"Yak, Penakut! Jangan asal membuangnya! Aku dengar 'pemilik' rumah itu cukup, dia selalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur kepada tamunya. Setelah dinyanyikan, mereka akan tertidur selamanya. Krekkk!" Namja tampan yang tingginya semampai itu mengitar Suho yang sudah memucat sedari tadi. Changmin mengulum senyumannya melihat ekspresi ketakutan Suho. Sedikit menggoda si penakut itu tidak apa apa kan?

"YAK!" Teriakan Suho menggelegar di seluruh penjuru kamar mereka itu. Seluruh makhluk hidup di kamar mereka menutup kupingnya.

"Aishh! Si penakut ini bisa saja mengalahkan kemampuan suaraku yang bisa mencapai 8 oktaf ini" Gumam Changmin tidak jelas. Kedua tangannya masih setia menutup kupingnya yang terasa berdengung.

"Yak! Kalian ribut sekali. Ayo tidur, besok , pagi-pagi sekali kita harus segera menemui Kim ahjussi terlebih dahulu" Tutur Minho yang menaiki tangga untuk mencapai tempat tidurnya yang berada di atas tempat tidur milik Changmin.

Kim ahjussi itu adalah orang yang mengatur mereka atau kalau dalam dunia keartisan, Kim ahjussi itu adalah manager mereka yang mengatur jadwal mereka. Kim ahjussi ini juga ayah angkatnya Minho sejak kecil.

Changmin, Jonghyun, dan Suho menghentikan acar.a silat lidah mereka, dan berjalan ke tempat tidur masing-masing.

"Suho-ya, aku takut jika tempat tidurmu itu akan menimpaku karena tubuhmu yang semakin bongsor itu" Cecar Jonghyun sambil menatap tempat tidur yang berada di atasnya

"YAAAAKKK!" Sudah dapat dipastikan, suara siapa yang baru saja terdengar.

"Bocah itu sudah seperti wanita yang sedang PMS saja. Ishhh..." Bisik Jonghyun pelan, bergidik ngeri seraya membetulkan letak selimutnya.

Maaf,akhir akhir ini Suho memang sedikit sensitive jika ada itu menyinggung tubuh sexynya, eh?

Lama kelamaan suasana pun hening. Menandakan bahwa mereka semua sudah tertidur dan mengarungi mimpi mimpi mereka.

.

.

.

Minho POV

Saat ini aku sudah berada di depan rumah yang akan menjadi target pemecahan misteri kami. Menyeramkan memang, namun kami harus berani untuk target kali ini, karena rumah ini adalah rumah yang paling angker seantero Korea Selatan, bahkan, di dalam peringkat dunia, rumah ini menduduki posisi ke 8. Hebat bukan?

Tapi, kemana Changmin Hyung, Jonghyun Hyung, dan Suho? Dan bukannya ini seharusnya pagi? Bukan malam seperti ini?

Aku melihat ke sekitarku, rumah ini sangat kotor dan tidak terurus. Angin bertiup ke arahku membuat bulu tengkuk-ku meremang seketika.

Kulirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

12.00 PM

Kakiku bergetar ketika melihat arlojiku yang menunjukan bahwa waktu sudah memasuki tengah malam, ditambah lagi sahabat-sahabatku yang entahlah dimana itu membuat tubuhku menegang.

_On candy stripe legs the Spiderman comes_

_Softly yhrough the shadow of the evenin' sun_

_Stealin' past the mindows of the blissfully dead_

_Looking for the victim shivering ini bed _

_Searchin' out fear in the gathering gloom_

_And suddenly a movement in the corner of the room_

_And there is nothing I can do when I realize with fright_

_That the Spiderman is having me for dinner tonight_

_Quietly he laughs and shaking his head_

_Creeps closer now, closer to the foot of the bed_

_And softer than shadow and quicker than flies_

_His arms are all around me and his tongue in my eyes_

_Be still be calm be quiet now my precious boy_

_Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more_

_For it's much too late to get away or turn on the light_

_The Spiderman is having me for dinner tonight_

_And I feel like I'm being eaten_

_By a thousand million shivering furry holes. And I know that in the morning_

_I will wake up in the shivering cold_

_And the Spiderman is always hungry_

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lantunan lagu menyapa indra pendengaran-ku, terdengar sangat lirih dan disertai dengan isak tangis yang menyayat hati siapapun.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mewah yang angker itu dengan langkah perlahan dan waspada. lagu yang mempunyai arti menyeramkan itu kembali terdengar di indra pendengaran-ku.

Aku biarkan kakiku membawaku ke sebuah kamar utama dari rumah itu yang terlihat sangat besar. Aku sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar utama tersebut sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut, sangat mewah namun terkesan menyeramkan.

Kupicingkan mataku saat melihat 3 sosok yang berada di atas ranjang berukuran King Size itu.

Mataku membulat tatkala melihat seorang namja cantik dengan tubuh yang penuh darah sedang memeluk seorang bocah yang usianya berkisaran 4 tahunan yang kulitnya sudah membiru, di samping namja cantik itu ada seorang namja tampan dengan kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda, namun kondisinya lebih parah dari pada namja cantik itu.

Aku perlahan-lahan berjalan maju kearah ketiga sosok itu, berharap kalau ketiga sosok itu hanya ilusi ku semata. Tetapi, semakin aku mendekat, ketiga sosok itu terlihat nyata.

Namja cantik itu kembali menyanyikan lagu lullaby berbahasa inggris itu sambil mengelus rambut bocah laki laki yang sudah menjadi mayat itu. Aku dapat melihat matanya mengeluarkan air mata yang berwarna merah kental.

Namja tampan itu memandang sendu kearah bocah itu. Sepertinya, bocah tersebut adalah anak mereka.

Namja tampan dan cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku.

"Minho. Choi Minho"

Aku terdiam, keringat sudah membanjiri diriku, bahkan kalau perlu bajuku bisa diperas.

Nafasku mulai terengah-engah ketika melihat namja tampan yang tadinya berada di samping namja cantik itu mendekati diriku dengan langkah seperti seorang vampire.

Aku berjalan mundur perlahan, namun namja tampan itu semakin maju dan maju. Terus mundur, tanpa melihat kebelakangku. Dan ternyata, aku tersudutkan di ujung ruangan. Namja tampan itu semakin mendekat kearahku. Aku menutup mataku dan bersiap siap untuk berteriak.

Minho POV END

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"

Minho langsung terduduk. Kemudian, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Ia bernafas lega saat menyadari jika hal yang tadi adalah hanya bungat tidur semata.

Seluruh sahabatnya yang sedang terlelap itu terlonjak kaget, bahkan Changmin sampai terguling ke lantai.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kau tahu? Ini baru pukul 3 dini hari dan kau sudah berteriak sekencang itu!" Minho menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Changmin mengomelinya.

"Iya. Apakah kau habis bertemu hantu-hantu di rumah angker itu?" Tanya Jonghyun dengan nada yang mengejek. Matanya masih menyipit karena mengantuk. Suho hanya terdiam dan tidak menambahkan. Biasanya, Si bungsu itu mengeluh takut dan bertanya bagaimana rupa hantu tersebut. Tetapi, ini…?

"Kembali tidur!" Ujar Changmin seraya kembali ke ranjangnya dan kembali mengarungi mimpi-mimpi indahnya, begitupula dengan Jonghyun dan Suho. Namun, tidak dengan Minho.

Kakinya masih saja bergetaran ketika mengingat mimpi yang terlihat nyata tadi. Mimpi itu, masih dapat di ingatnya dengan mendetail, tanpa melupakannya sedikit pun tentang mimpi yang baru saja di alaminya itu.

Bahkan, Minho masih mengingat dengan jelas darah yang mengalir di pipi chubby nan pucat namja cantik itu. Benar benar membuatnya merinding.

.

.

.

**#AT CHANGMIN'S CAR **

**PKL 07.30 AM**

Mereka sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah yang menjadi target mereka sekarang.

Changmin yang lebih memfokuskan dirinya ke jalanan yanga tampak ramai, Jonghyun yang lebih memilih memainkan gadget-nya, Suho yang melanjutkan tidurnya, dan Minho yang termenung sambil melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Membuat suasana hening yang terasa sedikit mencekam. Karena, mereka masih mencerna perkataan dari Kim ahjussi, orang yang rumahnya baru saja mereka kunjungi sebelum ke rumah angker tersebut

FLASHBACK ON

"Ah~ sudah datang rupanya, silahkan duduk" Persilah Kim ahjussi sambil menunjuk sofa kosong yang berada di depannya. Changmin, Jonghyun, Minho, dan Suho pun mendudukan diri merek di sofa yang terasa empuk itu.

"Kalian yakin akan menjadikan rumah itu untuk di jadikan target kalian kali ini?" Tanya pria yang berusia 40 tahunan itu dan di tanggapi oleh anggukan dari keempat pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk merapih kan rumah tersebut, agar kalian bisa terasa nyaman disana" Kata Kim ahjussi selanjutnya.

"Kalian harus berhati-hati jika sudah memasuki rumah tersebut. Jangan coba-coba membuat mereka marah" Peringat Kim ahjussi dengan tampang yang sangat serius. Changmin, Jonghyun, Minho, dan Suho mengerutkan dahi mereka bingung. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kim ahjussi.

Minho masih teringat dengan mimpi yang ia dapatkan tadi malam. Siapa tahu juga kan, Kim ahjussi mengetahui kronologis dari kematian 'pemilik' rumah tersebut?

"Sepertinya, 'pemilik' rumah tersebut mendapatkan penyiksaan dan penahanan" Celetuk Minho. Seluruh mata menatapnya bingung membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ahjussi tidak tahu soal itu" Sahut Kim ahjussi sambil menggidikan bahunya.

"Tapi, ada salah seorang dari kalian yang akan sangat dekat dengan 'pemilik' rumah tersebut. Jangan sampai kalian terlalu dekat dengan mereka" Kim ahjussi mencondongkan badannya kearah keempat pemuda di depannya, dan mengatakan hal tersebut dengan sedikit berbisik.

Kim ahjussi dapat merasakan sepasang mata sedang menatapnya tajam. Namun, Kim ahjussi tidak memperdulikannya dan menyeringai senang.

Siapa itu? Sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam? Apakah di antara Changmin's Line?

FLASHBACK OFF

"Hyung, kau tidak turun?" Tanya Suho yang sudah berada di luar mobil. Minho yang seakan tersadar jika mobil sudah berhenti dan ketiga sahabatnya itu sudah keluar dari mobil itu pun langsung saja turun dari mobil.

Wajahnya kembali memucat ketika mendapati rumah yang persis sama dengan mimpinya itu, namun, halaman luas rumah itu sudah bersih dan rapi, mungkin penjaga yang selama ini mengurus rumah mewah tersebust sudah membersihkannya. Tidak seperti yang ada di dalam mimpinya tadimalam yang menceritakan bahwa rumah itu sangat kotor dan menyeramkan.

"Ayo masuk!" Ujar Changmin yang mulai memasuki gerbang tersebut. Diikuti dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Minho. Choi Minho"

Minho dapat mendengar suara yang tadi malam berada di mimpinya membisikan namanya di telinganya. Itu membuat bulu tengkuknya kembali meremang. Tetapi, Minho segera menepis perasaan tersebut dan kembali mengikuti langkah sahabat-sahabatnya, tidak menyadari sepasang mata menatapnya sedih.

**TBC**

**Ini ada sedikit scene yang ditambahkan dari yang di note fb saya hahaha :v…. Jadi, biar tambah penasaran gitu. Bukannya aku gak mau ngelanjutin FF ini di note FB. Kalau di lanjutkan ke note FB, nanti kalau kalian mau baca lagi 2 tahun lagi atau beberapa tahun kemudian lah kan jadinya susah (Ke-PD-an) emang siapa juga mau baca FF saya yang udh lumutan ya :3**

**Kalau di post di FFN kan, bisa dibaca kapan pun yang reader mau.**

**Awalnya, Saya juga gak bisa main FFN, eh karena inisiatif mau mencoba saya itu besar itu pun akhirnya membuat saya pintar dalam hal FFN . yah, walaupun hanya publis FF dan koment :3 hahaha…**

**Yang Mystery Of WonKyu's House itu juga akan di lanjutkan disini juga hahaha…**

**Untuk yang You're My Rising Star itu, otakku lagi buntu untuk ff itu, ngandat di 1132 Words :v jadi sabar sabar ya… **

**Untuk My Private Teacher itu otak yadongku belum aktif kkkk!~ tapi bakal update deh. Beneran '-'V **

**Kebanyakan ngomong nih saya. Makasih dah mau menunggu FF abstrak bin absurd ku yaaaa :v **

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


End file.
